I Want Candy
by EppieG
Summary: The annual BPD Halloween Benefit may be a bit more interesting this year than usual . . .
1. Chapter 1

Author: eponinesghost (EppieG)  
>Title: I Want Candy Part 1?  
>Pairing: RizzoliIsles  
>Rating: ?<br>Disclaimer: Characters belong to the creators of Rizzoli & Isles. No infringement intended.  
>NotesSummary: I meant to write this BEFORE Halloween because there's a Halloween party … with costumes ;) Not connected to any of my other stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane tugged at the center of her neckline for the tenth time in the last ten minutes. The price she was paying for procrastination. She'd known for about two weeks that she needed a costume – and a particular costume at that. But as usual, she'd ended up running around at the last minute trying to find one that "would do." After most of the decent ones had been sold or rented out.

It wouldn't have mattered so much if she wasn't supposed to be "the other half" of a couple theme. Somehow she doubted that Travis would mind what she had on.

She'd been dating Detective Travis McMillan for about a month or so. Except that "dating" had ceased to be a very accurate term. They were seeing each other. Naked. And because of it, he had chosen a particularly irritating pet name for her.

Sighing, she wondered how much longer she was going to let this whole thing go on. At first she'd really enjoyed his company. She'd found him charming and the fact that he was a cop had been a plus. There was no awkwardness about what she did for a living and no misunderstandings about time demands, interruptions, or plans being canceled suddenly due to developments in a case.

They had a great deal in common and seemed to always have something to talk about. Unfortunately, after the first few times they'd gone out, she discovered that the job was pretty much all Travis wanted to talk about. He worked Sex Crimes and frequently shared details of his investigations. In excruciating detail.

Jane totally understood the need to decompress, and having someone to talk to about the unspeakable situations you might encounter on the job was often necessary. But in this case, she was tired of being a part time therapist.

And it was completely off-putting that much of their pillow talk revolved around the horrible things human beings can do to one another.

She frowned as she acknowledged that the actual sex itself was pretty disappointing as well. Travis was an attractive, athletically built guy. Before they'd slept together, she'd imagined that both of those things would heavily contribute to her level of pleasure and satisfaction. As it turned out, not so much.

When she'd finally caved in the wake of Maura's incessant prying, she'd struggled for a way to explain. Mainly it amounted to "he just doesn't do it for me." Still she smiled when she remembered the conversation.

"_So? Don't you think it's about time you shared at least a few secrets? How's the sexy Sex Crimes guy when the lights go out?"_

"_Maura! Why is it so important for you to know things like that?"_

"_Because we're best friends … and best friends get details." She paused. "I told you about the thumb sucker."_

_Covering her face briefly with one hand, Jane grudgingly offered, "Ya know … it's … he's just …. Um … kind of …" _

_With a sympathetic look, Maura prompted, "A sprinter rather than a marathon runner?"_

They'd both laughed, but the description rang true. And sadly, his performance hadn't improved. Again, Jane questioned why she hadn't broken it off before now. She really was the world's worst – best? – procrastinator.

Besides, after it was common knowledge that they'd be attending the annual BPD Halloween Benefit together, splitting up beforehand would have left them both open to numerous uncomfortable questions from their peers. She'd go with that.

But she wasn't planning on going home with Travis afterward. Hopefully the right opportunity to call it quits would present itself over the course of the evening. Right now she just had to get through the party. In this ridiculous outfit.

All she had needed was a simple nurse's uniform. If she'd planned ahead or even on schedule, she would have been better served at a standard uniform store. Instead, she'd flown from costume shop to costume shop, only to be increasingly frustrated by the lack of appropriate options.

Down to her last two hours, she'd finally given in. The last place she'd visited had labeled the thing she was wearing as "Hot Nurse." It was way too tight, way too short, and partially owing to the sewn-in push-up bra, showed way too much cleavage. She'd been horrified by the white stiletto heels that were part of the package and was grateful to find comfortable nursing shoes at a nearby store. Screw it if they didn't seem to go with the rest of the get-up.

At no time had she considered wearing the garters and white fishnet stockings.

With only a minor amount of difficulty, she'd managed to twist her hair into a semi-classical style and secure the tiny "Hot Nurse" hat. When Travis was eventually standing next to her in his blue sailor costume, she was sure people would understand they were supposed to be the couple from the famous kissing photograph taken at the end of WWII.

By herself, however, she just looked like a weird stripper.

It had been Travis's suggestion that they meet at the venue. She tried not to assume that it was because she'd have to pay her own way inside. Lately, she was finding something negative about everything he said or did, and she knew it was because she hadn't been able to make herself step up and just end it.

Well, she'd been the "bad cop" before and she could certainly do it again. She was pretty sure that whatever reaction he would have couldn't be worse than the thought of faking it with him one more time.

Attempting in vain to adjust her clothing yet again to cover just a little more of her chest, she took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

end part one

thanks for reading!

Additional note: I received a good bit of feedback asking me not to post in segments if I wasn't going to have the updates occur on a very frequent (i.e. nearly immediate) basis. Believe me, I strongly considered doing just that. However, as may be evident from the fact that I'm posting the first part of this long _after_ Oct. 31st, I'm not on a timely schedule.

So, here's the deal. If I didn't post as I write, I'd probably decide (with some merit) that other things fighting for my attention and focus were far more important. Since I have a strong bent toward finishing what I start – combined with an intense complex about letting people down – I will probably be more apt to continue these things if I'm held somewhat accountable.

To those of you who feel manipulated and frustrated by this process, I can only suggest you wait until I finally mark this "complete." I do get it and I'm totally sympathetic. But this is pretty much the best I can do right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: eponinesghost (EppieG)  
>Title: I Want Candy Part 2?  
>Pairing: RizzoliIsles  
>Rating: ?<br>Disclaimer: Characters belong to the creators of Rizzoli & Isles. No infringement intended.  
>NotesSummary: Wherein we get some other costumes out of the way ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Jane entered the main ballroom, she was searching for familiar faces. It was significantly more difficult since masks were involved. Concentrating on her mission helped her ignore the fact that at least half of the room was staring at her.

She started to curse Travis for not being there to walk in with her, but she couldn't deny that she had been relieved not to spend even that much more time with him. It had been the reason she readily agreed to meet at the event.

Now that she was inside – and very visible – she wanted to find him quickly so that her odd appearance would make slightly more sense. But picking out a blue sailor suit in a sea of police uniforms was proving to be quite the challenge.

Many of the members of the force wore their dress blues as their costume each year, even though it was discouraged by the brass. Jane had done it more than a few times, not caring that it was considered the lazy way out. Attendance was expected unless you were on duty, but she didn't feel like going the extra dog-and-pony-show mile most of the time.

Maura, on the other hand, acted like a kid in a candy store at the very thought of dressing up for the benefit. She usually had some elaborate, expensive outfit that put all the others to shame. Last year, she'd even gotten Jane to fully participate by finding her an awesome race car driver costume so that she could go as Danica Patrick.

She'd spent a lot of that evening helping Maura maneuver around in her gigantic but authentic period dress. Because of her high hair with a faint blue tint, Jane had teased her all night about being "Lady Marge Simpson," finally sparking an indignant and frankly condescending retort.

_"I am obviously dressed as Marie Antoinette, Jane, a very famous _French_ figure from the late 1700's ... You are confusing her with Wallis Simpson, who disrupted the _British_ monarchy well over a century later when she became involved with Edward VII, causing him to abdicate the throne."_

After Korsak, who had made a very impressive Benjamin Franklin, helped her glide away in a huff, Jane and Frost had nearly collapsed with laughter.

With a pang, she realized that she had no idea what Maura was wearing tonight. They hadn't even discussed it. In fact, she couldn't remember the last conversation they'd had that didn't involve evidence. Damn.

She abhorred the thought that she could be one of those people that ditched her best friend the minute a new relationship started. But she wasn't actively trying to spend her free time with Travis. In fact, the past two weeks, she'd been actively avoiding it.

Wracking her brain, she couldn't recall the last time Maura had suggested coffee, or lunch, or even drinks after work. Jane had been too distracted by her own drama to notice if Maura seemed troubled or preoccupied. Dammit, she was a piss-poor excuse for a BFF.

She missed hanging out with Maura. She missed teasing her and cracking up at her awkward school teacher moments. She missed just seeing her smile.

On more than one occasion, she'd grumbled to herself that watching TV or sitting at the Dirty Robber with Maura would have been more fun than whatever she was doing with Travis. But then she'd feebly remind herself that at least she was getting laid, such as it was.

Hell, even that would have been better with Maura.

Jane stopped short in the center of the room. Where the fuck had that come from?

Sure, some of the banter between them could almost be called flirting, but that was harmless enough. Right? And they'd teased about not being each other's type and not wanting to sleep together … but those were just the kinds of things friends do. Jesus.

She had a brief flash of the reaction she'd had to seeing Maura in her waitress outfit at Merch. That was a little past friendly. The way her mouth had gone dry when Maura's breasts were so close to her face …

Shit. This thing with Travis and all her frustrations with his idea of getting it on were starting to really mess her up. Her skin felt as tight as her tiny white nurse's dress.

Before she could clear her head and continue her search, she saw Maura across the room. It was possible that her breathing stopped due only to her recent train of thought. Or it was possible that it was entirely due to how fucking amazing Maura looked.

She was wearing a police offer's patrol uniform, but it was unlike anything Jane had ever seen. It was so form fitting that it made Maura seem like one of those action figures whose clothes were painted on. And of course she had on heels.

Her hair was pulled back, her cap perfectly placed, leaving most of the focus on her face … and figure. When she saw Jane, she graced her with a stunning smile. Breaking away from her current conversation, she headed straight toward where Jane stood, still taking it all in.

"Can I help you find someone, Miss? Police officers are your friends, you know." Her eyes were twinkling as she rested one elegant hand on the top of the nightstick looped through her belt.

Jane felt dysfunctional all of the sudden. "I'm pretty sure those shoes aren't standard issue …"

Maura laughed softly. "Well, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't meet dress code at any hospital I've ever worked in."

Tugging awkwardly at the hem of her costume, Jane muttered in agreement. "Believe me, it was my only option. Where'd you find a uni like that?"

"I had it specially made and fitted. The accessories I purchased at the uniform supply store." She frowned. "It's a little less complete without a firearm."

"We don't call them "accessories" …. And for goodness sake, you don't need a gun!"

Maura glanced around. "You never know, if some of these guys keep drinking at the pace I've observed, we may have to call in the riot squad." She examined Jane's outfit again. "Are you going to tell me why you're dressed like that?"

Her face flushed, Jane tried to make a joke out of the whole thing. "Maybe I was hoping to find a hot doctor."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she inwardly cringed. That might have sounded more like a come on than she'd intended. Worse still, she was afraid her recent musings were starting to color her perspective on everything.

One side of Maura's mouth quirked upward. "Do you mean to tell me I didn't have to go to all this trouble?"

Shit. Jane didn't have time to process Maura's loaded comeback before they were joined by Korsak – decked out in a fairly sophisticated toga and laurel head wreath.

"Good evening, ladies. I see the two of you have swapped career fields for the occasion."

"It was quite unintentional, Vince. I just thought it would be fun to put my own twist on the most common costume seen at this gathering. I'm still waiting for Jane to explain her impulse to join the medical community …"

Both of them looked expectantly at her, but they were distracted by Frost lurching awkwardly up join the group. He had on the same metal-plated costume he'd debuted at the previous gala. Jane could never remember the name of the stupid character, but he was supposed to be the Japanese doll he kept on his desk.

They could barely hear him whistle through the helmet. "Look at you two! Dr. Isles … Jane … looking fine tonight."

"Frost, you wore that monstrosity last year." Korsak was eyeing him with an expression somewhere between disappointment and pity.

"Listen Bluto, considering what I paid for this thing, I'm going to wear it every year until it falls apart or I can't fit into it."

Korsak scowled. "Togas existed before that blasted "Animal House" movie, you know. I'm Julius Caesar, not John Belushi." He shook his head and turned to Maura with a weary sigh. "Plebeians!"

Jane was increasingly uncomfortable standing between Korsak and Frost with her tits practically hanging out. Or maybe it was Maura's unwavering gaze that was so unsettling. Either way, she just wanted a shawl or something. Where the hell was her date?

Echoing that thought, Frost directed a muffled question her way. "Where's McMillan tonight? I thought you two were coordinating costumes."

"Yeah. That was the plan. He should have been here by now. He's supposed to be a sailor." She waved hand up and down, indicating her wardrobe. "I'm that nurse … from the picture … with the kissing ..." God this had been a bad idea.

"Oh yeah. It's quite iconic, that image." Korsak peered at her almost guiltily. "I recall the nurses' uniforms from that time period being a bit more … demure."

"Shut it, Korsak." Jane punched his bare arm, causing him to flinch. "This was the last damn nurse costume in the whole city. I didn't have a backup considering what Travis was expecting …"

Maura was giving her an odd look, as if she were trying to work out a lengthy formula in her head. She moved her lips as if she were going to say something, but then decided against it.

"What?" She hated when Maura did that.

Frost interjected. "I was just saying that I don't think your boy Travis will complain one bit about how accurate your image is."

Before she could tell Frost how much he was creeping her out, Maura nodded toward the area behind Jane.

"I think your conquering hero has arrived."

Something about Maura's tone was disconcerting, but she couldn't deal with that now. As she turned to greet Travis, she should have been filled with relief that her solo walk of shame was about to be over.

Instead she felt like she was about to walk the plank.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

end part two  
>thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Author: eponinesghost (EppieG)  
>Title: I Want Candy Part 3?  
>Pairing: RizzoliIsles  
>Rating: ?<br>Disclaimer: Characters belong to the creators of Rizzoli & Isles. No infringement intended.  
>NotesSummary: This story was supposed to be mostly angst-free smut, but the characters don't seem to be fully cooperating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura had occasionally heard the phrase "sex on a stick" and had always found it to be silly, vulgar and illogical. As such, it held virtually no meaning for her. Until she saw Jane walk into the ballroom.

For a moment, she couldn't believe her eyes. Jane's regular wardrobe, while certainly not masculine, tended toward the androgynous. She fidgeted anytime she even had to contemplate wearing "girl clothes."

Yet here she was, wading through a crowd of colleagues and a sizeable collection of socialites, wearing something that wouldn't look out of place on a Playboy Playmate. At first she thought that the contrast of this faintly indecent presentation with Jane's usual attire was the reason she was so mesmerized.

But a more honest assessment centered on the fact that Jane was just plain stunning. And she wasn't the only one who noticed. From all of the eye tracking and neck craning she detected, there were quite a few party-goers who shared her appreciation.

With a twinge of melancholy Maura chided softly, "Sorry, she's taken."

And I should really be happy for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Maura had first seen Jane with Travis, she'd thought it was quite a cute little scene. They were awkwardly flirting outside the precinct, looking far more like smitten high school students than veteran police detectives.

Jane had been so caught up in watching him walk away that she hadn't even realized Maura had joined her on the sidewalk. She'd blushed and immediately sought Maura's opinion.

"_So . . . what do you think?"_

"_I think he has spectacular glutes. But someone should really do more research in that area."_

It was really no different than any other time one of them had been interested in a guy. They'd gossiped and teased, with Maura encouraging Jane at every opportunity to go for it, to open herself up to the possibilities. She'd even helped her dress for their first date and laughed into the phone later that night as Jane described every giddy detail of the evening.

It's what they did. It was all part of who they were to each other. But then the totally unexpected happened: The relationship didn't implode after a few days or a few dates - and Maura found herself decidedly and unreasonably jealous.

She'd told herself over and over that it was perfectly normal to resent the time Jane spent away from her after they had been attached at the hip for so long. That it was only natural for her to be reminded that she didn't have a similar outlet or alternative, and to be wistful about that reality.

Then she had witnessed Jane kissing him good-bye one morning before work and all of her rationalizations were effectively erased. It had been a lingering, full-body-contact kind of farewell and it made Maura slightly sick. And angry.

She was astonished to discover that she wanted nothing more than to separate them and injure Travis is some way. No. That wasn't entirely true. She wanted nothing more than to BE Travis at that moment. And that rocked her to her core.

Uncharacteristically, she'd avoided Jane the rest of that day, finally phoning Korsak to plead illness and ask him to let Jane know that she'd gone home. When Jane called later to check on her, she'd made vague references to staying up too many nights working on an academic paper that was really kicking her butt. She wasn't sure Jane believed that she just needed to catch up on her rest, but it bought her some more time.

Time that she spent staring at her wall trying to figure out when she had fallen for her best friend and what she was going to do about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ultimately, she'd gone into survival mode. She tried to be as normal as possible whenever she was around Jane, chatting at work while engaging in as few personal activities as she could get away with. Since Jane was arranging her free time around Travis, Maura had a built in excuse to make herself scarce.

Jane rarely spoke about her dates or romantic interludes anymore, so that sore subject was minimized. Maura took this to mean that she had moved past the kiss-and-tell stage into a more serious phase of the relationship. She pushed her own feelings further down and vowed to concentrate more on her professional career.

In her weaker moments, she tortured herself by prodding Jane for information. She knew Travis was basically a good guy, with a solid reputation. She'd thoroughly – and covertly – had him checked out. She might have actually liked him if the circumstances had been different.

When Jane had finally opened up and revealed that he was a lousy lover, Maura was conflicted. Part of her was thrilled … in a childish, competitive way … that he wasn't able to adequately fill that role. Part of her felt terrible for Jane … that she had to be so disappointed in such a major aspect of an otherwise promising affair. And part of her was infuriated.

What in the hell was wrong with him? He had been graced with the opportunity to experience what she could only dream about and he was so clueless and selfish and stupid … she couldn't fathom it. She knew how it resonated to be the one to make Jane smile or laugh. What kind of pathetic creature would throw away the chance to see … hear … or dear God _feel_ … this gorgeous, amazing woman come?

The very thought of it made her dizzy. She had to brace her hands on the cool metal of the autopsy table and find her balance.

She knew she wouldn't ever get enough if she were the other person in this equation. That she would be permanently addicted. And that she would rather cut off one of her fingers than leave Jane with the empty ache that this idiot routinely ignored.

Somewhere along the way, her ire had seeped over toward Jane as well. How could she continue to accept less than what she gave? Did she not believe that she deserved better? Was she so enamored of him that she was willing to forego her own happiness? Or, God forbid, had she turned into one of those women that was happy as long as her man was happy?

The irritation such thoughts provoked made it much easier to distance herself from the everyday easiness they had previously enjoyed. It helped fortify the barriers that were currently protecting her from utter heartbreak. And finally, it spurred her to challenge herself along the same lines.

Why was she shutting herself off from the rest of the world because of her feelings for another person? Why was she ceding that much power and control?

Maybe she just needed to "get some" – to use Jane's phrasing – herself to clear her head and get past this whole mess.

With that in mind, she'd set out to tailor her costume to her best advantage … she didn't want to look cheap or sleazy, but she most definitely wanted to attract a specific type of attention.

There would be plenty of eligible, available, physically desirable men … she smiled … and women … at the benefit party. Why shouldn't she make the best of it? Besides, she needed something to distract her from hours of watching Jane and Travis work the room. Gazing into each other's eyes and touching every second. Ugh.

Sizing up and flirting with potential sexual partners might be just the antidote she needed.

The night of the event, she'd changed in her office and had been completely pleased with the resulting look. The icing on the cake was the shout out she'd gotten from Mary in Evidence as she'd walked past.

"_Girl! They better be on the lookout over there at that big party! Dr. Isles has on the fiercest fuck-me pumps I've ever seen!" _

The additional ego and confidence boost she'd gotten from the numerous verbal and non-verbal compliments regarding her appearance had Maura buzzing in the most pleasant way. Because of the goal she'd set for the end of her evening, she was already sexually on "simmer" and highly sensitized to anything even remotely related to the topic.

It was exhilarating to feel predatory and in charge … to know that the choice was entirely up to her. The uniform made her surprisingly more confident, even though any authority it might convey was strictly an illusion.

She'd been engaged in a charged conversation with a very interested Gold Circle donor when the stark white of Jane's costume caught her eye.

The smile that lit up Maura's face was the first genuine one aimed at Jane in a long time. She was happy to see her … and that she was alone. The full effect of the skimpy nurse's costume had yet to sink in.

All of her other plans immediately vanished. It took her less than a second to excuse herself and move in Jane's direction.

Sleeping with anyone else tonight would be a completely hollow victory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

end part 3  
>thanks for reading!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Author: eponinesghost (EppieG)  
>Title: I Want Candy Part 4?  
>Pairing: RizzoliIsles  
>Rating: ?<br>Disclaimer: Characters belong to the creators of Rizzoli & Isles. No infringement intended.  
>NotesSummary: I'm pretty sure we can get there from here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane didn't need to be a police detective to recognize that something was a little bit off as she approached Travis and his friends. They seemed a tad too festive for the occasion, playfully punching and dodging each other a bit unsteadily, as if they were attending a different kind of event.

Well, not all of them. Boz was his usual, solid self. Burt Osterman, known as Boz to all around him, was a giant of a man. Of the colleagues and friends Travis had introduced her to, he was her favorite.

Tonight he was dressed as some sort of lumberjack, which was highly effective considering his massive size. Jane didn't know if he was supposed to be Paul Bunyan or the Brawny paper towel man, but either way, he was quite impressive. She shot him a questioning look.

Barely meeting her gaze, he shrugged apologetically and lagged behind, indicating that he was going to stay out of any confrontation.

Before she could cut her eyes back to Travis, the cowboy to his left let out a piercing wolf-whistle.

"T-Mac! You should be dressed like a dog, boy! 'Cause you are one lucky sonofabitch!" This inappropriately loud suggestion was accompanied by a strong back slap and an obnoxious laugh.

As fond as Jane might have been of Boz, she was equally disgusted by Duke, Travis's partner and best friend. Detective Caleb Cuddahee could occasionally be a charming Southern gentleman, but more often than not he was just an ass.

And what _was_ the freakin' deal with guys and their obsession with nicknames?

Every time she met someone new, there were two names to remember. The real name and the "popular use" name. And they were so damn proud of explaining them.

When tested, she'd incorrectly guessed that Caleb's came from an admiration of John Wayne. They couldn't wait to tell her – and act out – the real inspiration. He and Travis had turned into twelve year olds as they demonstrated how Caleb could run at his car, slide across the hood and swing into the seat through the window. Like the Dukes of Hazard.

Jane had just nodded and smiled tightly while they high-fived and grinned. Yay?

Hell, even Frost had tried that shit when he'd first been assigned to work with her.

"_Gonna grab a sandwich. You want anything, Zo?"_

_Her face frozen in a scowl, Jane had demanded, "What did you just call me?"_

"_Uh … 'Zo' – short for Rizzoli. I … uh … thought it would be … come in handy … being one syllable and all. 'Riz-zo-li' … that's three." He was visibly twitching. "You know, it takes longer to say … so if we were in a tight spot … one would be better."_

"_Here's a lesson for you." She pointed. "You … Frost. Me ..." Her finger swung back toward her chest. "Jane. Both one syllable." She'd stalked away rolling her eyes. Jesus._

As Travis stepped closer, she took in his flushed cheeks and glassy look and all of her pent up irritation nearly exploded. Trying not to cause more of a scene than Duke already had, she hissed, "You're drunk!"

"Aw, don't be mad, Jaybird. We didn't have that many …" His hands fell heavily onto her shoulders.

Gritting the words out between her teeth, she warned. "I've told you a thousand times not to call me that! And you've obviously had enough to cloud your judgment. This isn't a frat party."

Dressed the way she was, Jane felt somewhat hypocritical for lecturing him on gala decorum. But dammit, everything about him and this entire situation pissed her off!

She shrugged one hand off and leaned closer under the other so that she could continue her point. "I cannot believe that you asked me to meet you here so that you could go off and get tanked with your buddies."

It was starting to sink in with Travis that she was being serious. "I'm sorry … it's just tradition with us, that's all."

"Yeah. Except that we 'traditionally' don't make it to the benefit afterward!" Duke's oblivious hilarity made her want to punch him. Instead she just glared.

"Well, you probably shouldn't have showed up tonight. I'm sure you were having a blast wherever you were, seeing as how you're just an Indian away from being the Village People." She could feel the onset of a killer headache.

She turned back to Travis. "_You_ should have told me you don't make it a habit of attending. I would have been fine with that. Once you knew I was expecting you, you should have had the decency to show up on time and somewhat sober. I'd turn around and get the hell out of here this minute except we need to talk. In private. Now."

Before she could lead him away to a less crowded, friend-free space, she heard a voice ask, "Can I get a picture?"

Without warning, and without giving her a chance to protest or even register what was happening, Travis had his arms around her, dipping her awkwardly. She couldn't gain any leverage without falling, even as she realized she wanted no part of what about to take place.

Then Travis was kissing her enthusiastically, his mouth tasting of sour, stale liquor. Her stomach churned as she struggled to stop him, all while she heard clapping and catcalls from those surrounding them.

Pushing against his shoulder and wrenching her neck, she finally seemed to reach him. As soon as he righted her, she shoved him away with all of her might.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Seething, she swiped her lips with the back of her hand. Her white cap had been dislodged, and hung precariously by one bobby pin.

"I was just … for the camera … he asked …" Travis reached for her arm and she swatted his hand away. It had become unnaturally quiet in their area of the ballroom.

"What part of my mood, conversation or behavior since you got here would make you think I'd be okay with that?" She was mortified and furious that this had turned into such a spectacle, but she wasn't going to stop halfway.

"Let me spell it out for you. So there will be no further confusion. We're done! I should have told you weeks ago, and I hate that I'm telling you now …here … like this … but you gave me no choice."

All at once, everyone seemed to find somewhere else to look or somewhere else to go. Jane was aware that Maura was standing just to her left, her expression concerned and murderous at the same time.

"Jane, I really am sorry …" Travis pulled his white sailor hat off and squeezed it in one hand. "I had way too much to drink and I was being a stupid jerk …"

Exhaling slowly and losing some of the fight in her words, Jane waved his explanation off. "It's not just tonight. It's the whole thing … it's not working. It needs to be over." She wasn't going to change her mind. Staring firmly at him, she repeated, "Travis … it's over."

As his shoulders slumped in defeat, Jane made eye contact with Boz and quietly requested, "See that these two make it home?" At his nod, she turned toward Maura, startled to find that at some point earlier she had drawn her nightstick and was holding it in combat mode, gripping it so that it was snug against her arm from her wrist to her elbow.

Amused, she started to mention it, but Maura spoke first. "Are you all right?"

Stretching her neck and rotating her shoulder, Jane nodded. "Mostly."

They were both distracted by the commotion Duke was making. "I don't need a big damn burly babysitter!" He half-stumbled back toward where the women were standing, brightening when he noticed Maura.

"Now, if this sexy lady decided to see me all the way home, I wouldn't resist one bit. How 'bout it, darlin' … I'm 'wanted' in at least 3 states." He doffed his cowboy hat and attempted a wobbly bow.

Jane thought for a second that Maura was going to smash his face in with the billy club, but she just wrinkled her nose slightly and responded in her usual clear tone.

"No, because heavy alcohol consumption correlates very strongly to instances of impotence … I'm afraid it just wouldn't be worth it."

Boz's roar of laughter overshadowed Jane's delighted chuckle. He snatched Duke by the collar and winked at Maura and Jane as he slung him away. "I got this."

Maura slipped the baton back into place and softly gripped Jane's forearm, her eyes examining everywhere she could. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

Meekly following her lead, Jane didn't bother to ask where they were going or what exactly "cleaned up" might entail. She knew people were staring as they passed, but that didn't seem to bother her as much as it should have either.

As hideous as exposing her private business to the whole damn world had been, she was just so relieved to be free that the sting of embarrassment was far milder than she would have expected.

She never saw Maura wave off Korsak and Frost, which was just as well. That might have spoiled her arguably inappropriate high.

Besides to see anything going on around her, she would have had to take her eyes off of Maura's remarkable ass.

Those were some spectacular glutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

end part 4  
>thanks for reading!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Author: eponinesghost (EppieG)  
>Title: I Want Candy Part 5?  
>Pairing: RizzoliIsles  
>Rating: ?<br>Disclaimer: Characters belong to the creators of Rizzoli & Isles. No infringement intended.  
>NotesSummary: The REAL party is just getting started. (Again, this chapter is longer, but I hope you'll forgive me for not breaking it up.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane had assumed that she and Maura were headed to the ladies room as they made their escape from the crowd. She should have remembered that whenever Maura was involved, all assumptions were futile.

Instead she was lead into a room just off the main hallway. As Maura hit the lights, she could tell that it was probably some type of meeting area. There were about four tables and various chairs scattered about. One of those lecture hall whiteboard screens hung about halfway down one wall.

There were no windows, not even in the door. She imagined there were similar rooms located throughout the facility. The walls were covered in the type of neutral-colored industrial fabric that's main purpose was to absorb sound. You couldn't even tell that a large party was being held several yards away.

It was so quiet that she had no trouble hearing the lock click into place.

"How did you even know this was here?" Maura was already brushing past her and turning one of the chairs in her direction.

"I had to take a private call earlier. A staff member graciously pointed it out." She motioned Jane over to where she stood. "Sit down."

Jane started to slide into her reluctant patient act and protest, but after the adrenaline rush and general unpleasantness earlier, the thought of getting off her feet even for a few minutes sounded great. She eased into the chair and watched Maura move to the corner of the room.

She could watch her walk away all night. Mentally she chastised herself for the silly continuation of her recent fantasies. They'd only come up because of her intensely unsatisfying relationship with Travis. And that was done.

So why was she getting such a cheap thrill from the way Maura's patrol shirt hugged her figure? And how did those top two buttons not just pop off …

Jane nearly jumped as Maura touched her shoulder. "How are you, really? You seem a little shell-shocked."

The concern in her voice should have made Jane feel guilty, but she was too caught up in how close Maura was as she leaned in to check on her. So she just nodded.

Pursing her lips, Maura dabbed the edge of a napkin into the paper cone of water she had retrieved from the standing cooler. When she finished, she put the cone into Jane's hand.

"Drink that. It will help."

Dutifully, Jane complied. But she was surprised when Maura didn't back away. She leaned closer still. Jane sat motionless, her eyes fastened on Maura's lips as they drew nearer. Somehow, she had lost the ability to breathe. Then Maura fingers gently gripped her chin, tilting her face slightly. Jesus. Her heart felt like a jackhammer.

She let out a tiny yelp when the cold wet napkin touched the corner of her mouth.

"Be still. You have lipstick … smeared …" Maura's fingers held her steady as she wiped tenderly over the affected skin.

Jane shivered as she tried to reconcile her expectations with the reality of Maura's proximity and intent. She had crushed the little paper cone.

"I'm sorry, Jane."

"What? Oh, you didn't bother me. It's fine. I mean, thanks …" As Maura drew away Jane rubbed her own fingers over her lips.

"No, I was talking about Travis. I'm sorry."

The only thing Jane was sorry for was that she had ever gotten involved with him to begin with. Well, she could hardly say that. If she hadn't she might not have realized how much she missed Maura. She shook her head slightly. What she was really sorry for … and she was still reeling a bit from _how_ sorry … was that Maura hadn't kissed her just now.

"Don't be … I'm not. It was long overdue." She let Maura take the crumpled paper from her hand and toss it into the trash. "I had hoped that it would turn into something more than it really ever had a chance to be. We just never clicked after the initial 'I kind of like you' stage."

She was surprised that Maura stepped behind her. But then she felt her wayward hat being removed and smiled. She closed her eyes as Maura hunted for the stray bobby pins and deftly retrieved them.

"Sexually? You never clicked sexually?"

Count on Maura to be brutally direct. As she started to answer, Maura's mission to fix her hair turned unbelievably sensual. Her fingers were sifting slowly through the long dark strands over and over, alternately grazing Jane's scalp, lightly massaging.

Jane had to swallow twice before she could speak.

"Yeah … um, that … and just in general. We obviously weren't right for each other."

So much so that Jane wanted to quit talking about him. She wanted to stop doing anything that didn't involve Maura touching her. Jesus she was in trouble.

She was practically purring, and there was no way Maura wasn't aware of how she was being affected. Her head dropped back, surrendering to the sensations. The top of her dress felt even tighter. She was struggling internally over whether to clarify Maura's motivation or just beg her to put her hands everywhere she needed them.

"Are you trying to put me to sleep?" It was a feeble attempt, at best, but she was proud of herself for managing it.

Maura was still weaving her magic, brushing Jane's hair with her fingers, scraping her fingernails gently whenever she could.

"Oh no. That's the last thing I want."

"Yeah?" Jane felt a surge of excitement. This was really happening.

"As much as I work out, and as physically fit as I am, I'm pretty sure I couldn't carry you out of here."

Dammit. Jane suppressed a groan. Idiot. Here's your best friend trying to take care of you and ease you out of a humiliating situation, and you go all pervy on her. She cleared her throat.

"Then you should probably stop doing that." Reluctantly, she sat straight up again. Maura's hands dropped.

"Did those hose and shoes come with your costume?"

Jane almost laughed at the distaste she read in Maura's expression. "No, I added these myself. You should have seen the shoes that were originally paired with this. Right up your alley, Dr. Isles. Way too high and sexy for me."

Maura brightened immediately at the mention of the other shoes. "They may have been difficult or even impossible for you to walk in, Jane, but there's no way they would have been too sexy for you."

Blushing deeply, and looking for a way to change the subject given her conflicted state, Jane noticed Maura's hand resting on the police baton she wore.

"You sure looked ready to go with that thing back there. Where did you learn to hold it like that?"

"Oh, when I decided that I was going to attend as a police officer this year, I did a great deal of research."

Jane smiled fondly at her. "Of course you did."

"You didn't look into anything medical or related to nursing, did you?"

"Um, no … it's a Halloween costume, Maura, not a career change." She stood up, almost feeling like her old self again.

Maura was pretending to pout. "Come on, get in the spirit. Take my pulse … or my temperature or something."

Holding her arms out wide, Jane demanded, "Do you see any … what did you call them … "accessories" … here?" When Maura's face fell, she felt like shit. "Hey … hey … um, okay … when we were little, Ma used to have a way to tell if we had a fever without using a thermometer."

She beckoned Maura to move closer. "She would touch her cheek to our forehead, and she said that it was the best way. I'm gonna need to take off your cap, though."

She didn't wait for a reply before reaching to slowly lift it and place it on the table. When she turned back, she caught her breath as Maura took her hair down, sending it cascading around her shoulders. She was so gorgeous - and waiting expectantly.

Jane hesitated. She didn't know what to do with her hands. Flexing them a few times, she finally put one on Maura's shoulder rather awkwardly.

"Um, okay … it was something like this …"

Leaning, she placed the fullest part of her cheek flush against the center of Maura's forehead. It only took a second for her to realize how dangerous this "harmless" exercise truly was. She'd been weighing her attraction to Maura all night, trying to determine it was just all in her head.

Not if her body had anything to say about it.

Her current position put most of Maura's face only a few inches from her unusually generous cleavage. As soon as the first warm breath washed over her there, she was gone. Soaked.

Combined with the direct skin to skin contact … Jesus Christ. Her face had to be flaming. Suppressing a groan, she lightly pushed Maura's shoulder at the same time she took a step back.

Her voice was moderately normal as she blurted, "Nope … you're good."

"Really?" In contrast, Maura's tone was low and devastatingly seductive. "Because I'm burning up."

Every nerve ending in Jane's body was going haywire. She wasn't sure she was processing anything correctly. It barely registered when Maura curled her fingers underneath her limp ones and started to tug her toward one of the walls.

"My turn."

"To check my temperature?" It was almost a squeak. She wanted to save Maura the trouble and just admit that she was on fire.

"No …." Maura swung her face first toward the wall with a surprisingly graceful motion. "To practice what I learned."

Jane was worse than helpless as Maura loosely grabbed her hips from behind.

"Hands against the wall." It was plainly an order, although there was no real volume or sharpness involved. "One of the first things I read was that an officer should never be alone with a suspect unless they are sure that no weapons are present."

Even as Jane obeyed, resting her palms out to either side just above her head, she joked, "Where in the hell do you think I could hide something in _this_?"

She gasped as Maura solidly nudged the inside of her ankle, forcing her feet further apart. When she repeated the maneuver on the other side, Jane's stance was as open as her restrictive skirt would allow.

"It's always better to be safe than sorry."

Jane's head was spinning. She could feel Maura directly behind her and her heat addled brain was warning her that once she started the "pat down" it would be her final undoing. Yet she couldn't wait.

Maura started with her arms. The pressure was light but steady as she ran her fingers and palms along Jane's skin and sleeves. She was completely unhurried and the effect was more of a caress than an inspection. Jane bit her lip as the path trailed over her shoulders and down her back. She was shaking.

Continuing her routine, Maura smoothed over the outside of Jane's hips and slowly down one leg. What had begun as welcome and wished for attention was now utterly maddening. Jane needed more.

She whimpered when she felt Maura stroke softly above her shoe, her touch altered so that it was more direct - and decidedly sexual - as the fingers raked up the back of her leg. The edges of Maura's nails brushing her hose sent delicious shivers throughout. It was like someone was pouring warm oil over Jane's skin. She wanted to squirm, but she was afraid to lose even one tiny point of contact.

When Maura reached the hem of her dress, she held her breath, exhaling with disappointment when she didn't go under it. In fact, she withdrew entirely. Before Jane could voice her displeasure, Maura's hands reappeared, flattening over her hipbones in the front, causing Jane to jerk forward into them.

She pressed her forehead into the wall to try to gain some balance. Even as Maura guided her palms over her abdomen, making every muscle there quiver and clench, Jane was enveloped from behind. Maura's body molded to her back, her face just over Jane's shoulder. Both of them were breathing hard. Jane was lightheaded.

She wanted to circle her ass into Maura's hips. She wanted to scream. But then Maura's strong hands covered her straining breasts and she was beyond thought. Her head jolted back and she drew her feet in to keep from stumbling.

"Jesus … Maura …" It was a deep, rumbling groan, full of desperation.

Immediately, Maura pushed her forward, trapping her own hands between Jane and the wall. Plastered to her back, she ground her hips a few times, eliciting further moans and whimpers. Her breathing was labored, right next to Jane's ear, each warm gust turning Jane inside out.

When she spoke, it made Jane impossibly wetter … she'd never heard Maura like this before and it was insanely hot.

"I have … a confession … to make." She was squeezing and rolling Jane's breasts as best she could, rocking into her and nuzzling her neck.

Jane was amazed she could even respond. "You're supposed to get the perp to confess, not the other way around." She arched into Maura's palms.

The soft, sexy laugh was its own reward. She grasped Jane's earlobe between her teeth, toying with it for a moment before sucking and releasing it.

"Well … there's plenty of time for that …" She bumped her hips hard into Jane's ass, satisfied when she cried out. "Right now I need to say something."

Without warning, her hands flew to Jane's waist, spinning her around so that they were face to face. Not missing a beat, Maura slammed her backwards … pinning her once again against the wall, pressed as close as humanly possible.

Jane had never wanted anyone so much in her entire life. The intensity of Maura's gaze was almost other-worldly.

"I am not sorry. Not even a little bit. I couldn't stand the thought of you with Travis." Her eyes flashed. "The thought of him touching you …" Her jaw clenched and her lids closed briefly. "He didn't deserve …" She couldn't finish.

Instead she crushed her mouth against Jane's possessively, directing all of her frustration and longing into a combustible kiss. Overwhelmed, Jane moaned into her, clutching at her shoulders and returning each emotion in kind.

With each slant and stroke, Jane's mind was chanting, "This is Maura. This is Maura." Sending spasms of ecstasy hurtling through her. Curling her toes and deepening her need.

Maura was most definitely in command. Pressing her advantage at every point. Practically plundering with her kisses, her hands relentless. Keeping Jane off balance, leaving her no choice but to hang on for dear life. She never wanted to let go.

As Maura once again thrust against her lower body, Jane winced. The angle forced the nightstick painfully against her hipbone. Instantly aware of her discomfort, Maura pulled back, the concern on her face evident through her arousal.

Jane was too far gone to speak, but she was able to push against the handle of the baton, indicating the problem. With a sharp nod, Maura quickly grasped and removed it, clearly intending to toss it aside and return to Jane's swollen lips.

Then, before she released it, she cocked her head slightly, a new gleam in her eye. Instead of dropping it, she adjusted her grip and took half a step back.

The next thing Jane knew, the tip of it was being dragged along the inside of her leg. Maura's face was directly in front of her, reading every twitch and reaction, completely in control despite her obvious excitement.

"Hold onto me."

As if Jane had any choice. Her arms wound around Maura's neck, fingers splayed into her hair and digging into her shoulder. The baton trailed up past her knee, its trajectory unmistakable.

Her head tilted back, rolling randomly from side to side as Maura rubbed the nightstick teasingly against her inner thigh, switching to the other leg just as Jane ached for it to reach its destination.

The noises escaping her were incoherent but clearly pleading. Her raging need pulsed throughout, making her dizzy. She had to …

"Fuck!"

The cry tore from her the moment Maura yanked the edge of the baton up hard between her legs. Slowly sliding it back and forth lengthwise, she alternately angled it to graze Jane's throbbing clit.

Wild now, Jane clawed at Maura's back, one hand finally finding the collar of her shirt and twisting it almost violently as she was wracked with tremors. Shamelessly she bent her knees, frantically craving more pressure. Wantonly riding the club as Maura worked it faster and faster against her.

In the midst of her frenzy she felt Maura's lips searing the side of her neck, branding her there. Heard the exquisite crushed growl of Maura's voice just beneath her ear imploring her …

"Come for me … Mine."

Absorbed the shock of Maura's teeth sinking into her skin at the slope of her shoulder.

Then everything exploded. Inside out. Tensing and clenching and twisting, she lost herself in the all-encompassing burst of feeling and freedom. Flying and falling and gradually dissolving. Trembling and shaking and … Maura.

Sweet Jesus.

She was melted in her arms.

Completely incapacitated, she collapsed against her warmth. Thoroughly enjoying the shiver-inducing aftershocks and the flutter of soft kisses Maura was scattering across her face and neck.

"Mmmmm."

That was it. That was the sum of her vocal ability. Holy fuck had she been totally upended.

Maura nudged her back against the wall, basically propping her there as she kissed her. A lovely unhurried kiss that only added to Jane's high. But then Maura was pulling back and disentangling herself, causing Jane to murmur in disappointment.

"Shhh. Stay right here." Maura's eyes were shining with pride and … hunger.

That look struck a spark that Jane felt low in her abdomen. She watched as a few feet away, Maura made a show of wiping the nightstick with a napkin, raising her eyebrow and smirking at Jane before re-holstering it.

Jane flushed and stifled a groan. Taking in Maura's tousled hair and disheveled shirt, she pulled her dress down from where it had ridden up past her hips. Jesus, she had just had a mind-blowing orgasm standing up in a conference room … and neither of them had removed anything save their hats.

That needed to change. And fast.

Snaking out her arm and grasping Maura's wrist, she twirled her back into her embrace. Turning the tables this time, Jane pushed her into the wall, cupping her face and kissing her deeply. When Maura moaned into her mouth, she pressed harder, dropping her hands down to tug the bottom of the patrol shirt from Maura's pants.

As the urgency of the kiss increased, Jane's fingers found the top button and fumbled to undo it, nipping and sucking Maura's lips as she struggled with her task. Maura's hands, which had been curled tightly under her Jane's hair and clasped around her neck, slid down Jane's arms to meet her efforts.

But where Jane had been expecting Maura to take over and release the stubborn fastener, she gripped Jane's hands tightly instead, raising them just away from her body. Shaking her head even as she kept kissing, Maura finally came up for air.

"Not here."

Trying to change her mind, Jane captured her mouth again, firmly pushing Maura's hands back into the wall and bracing against them as she explored. Lightly bumping her hips and using her chest to scrape across the front of Maura's uniform.

When Maura broke away this time, her words sounded almost strangled.

"We need … to get out of here … now."

Giving in and resting her forehead briefly on Maura's shoulder, Jane barked, "Who's closer?"

"Time or distance?"

"Maura!"

"Me … I am."

Reluctantly, they separated, breathing erratically and a bit unsteady on their feet. Maura concentrated on straightening her clothes. "Did you check a coat?"

Jane ran her hands through her hair and nodded.

"Claim ticket?"

"In my shoe."

Maura held her upturned palm out, waiting as Jane bent to retrieve the small piece of paper. Meeting and holding Jane's eyes, she spoke … once again composed and focused.

"I'll go get our coats while you wait here. I don't want you going back out there in that." She dipped her head to indicate Jane's much gawked at white dress. "I'll get the concierge to call us a cab, which should be here by the time we're ready."

Smoothing her hair several times, she settled the cap attractively on her head. Just as she reached the door, she turned back.

"Hey …"

Jane had never taken her eyes off of her, so she just smiled. "Yeah?"

"Hold that thought, okay? And if you change your mind about any of this before I get back … I swear I'll be forced to use this."

She tipped the baton from the top so that it swung slightly at her hip.

Breaking into a big grin, Jane crossed her arms.

"Promises … promises."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

end part 5  
>thanks for reading!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Author: eponinesghost (EppieG)  
>Title: I Want Candy Part 6?  
>Pairing: RizzoliIsles  
>Rating: ?<br>Disclaimer: Characters belong to the creators of Rizzoli & Isles. No infringement intended.  
>NotesSummary: So close and yet so far.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Any niggling fear or doubt that Maura might have had about Jane "coming to her senses" or regretting what had happened was allayed as soon as she opened the door to the meeting room. Jane was waiting impatiently just inside it, her slightly hooded eyes betraying the kinetic energy that wouldn't let her be still.

"Jesus that took long enough!"

She snatched the long dark coat from Maura's hands before she could step completely over the threshold, shrugging it on absently as she remained focused on Maura's face.

"There was only one person working there and I had to wait in line, check on the cab … reassure Vince and Frost that you were just a bit overwhelmed from the scene they witnessed earlier … let them know I was taking care of you …"

The last part earned her a faint blush and she reveled in the knowledge that she had, in fact, done just that. And that she was just getting started.

Under other circumstances she would have been inordinately amused by Jane's demeanor. She was acting every bit like a child who had been told that there would be no dessert until she finished her peas. Maura half expected her to stomp her foot.

She resisted the urge to ruffle the top of her hair, but she did grasp each side of Jane's coat and pull them tightly together at her collarbone. Her eyes dancing as she looked into the darker ones just in front of her.

"Let's make sure we get you covered up. We don't want any further commotion to slow us down. I need to get you home."

Despite how playfully she had begun, her words had turned husky when she vocalized the truth. Dear God how she needed to.

Her whole body had been humming since the moment she left for the party. And that was before she had even seen Jane and her naughty nurse ensemble. Before she had touched her … kissed her … made her come …

The gasp that escaped her was due in equal parts to her train of thought and the fact that Jane had wrapped both arms tightly around her – trapping her hands between them – and pushed her back against the door.

And then she was kissing her like crazy.

Jane was certainly no child. The woman taking complete possession of her mouth was determined and strong and sexy and cast a spell over her like no other she'd known. And Maura wanted to be with her with no constraints, no conditions, and definitely no boundaries.

It would be so easy to just succumb to the debilitating ache that consumed her as Jane's lips and tongue made her forget her own name. It would be heaven, actually. But she wanted so much more … had waited for so much more.

Damning her better judgment, she pushed against Jane's chest. Three times before it seemed to register and have any affect. She nearly wept at the combination of longing and confusion on Jane's beautiful face.

"The cab … is waiting …" She could barely get the explanation out, her chest was heaving so. "We can't … stay here." She hoped her own expression conveyed how badly she wished that it wasn't an issue.

Jane loosened her arms and let them fall. She nodded curtly, pursing her lips in a way that said that she wanted to argue but knew that it would be futile. After a beat, she exhaled heavily, bending to pick up Maura's police cap and tucking it under her arm.

"Let's go."

As erotic as Maura currently found the timbre of Jane's voice, she realized as she turned to exit that nothing could compare to hearing it with Jane's mouth just millimeters from her ear. She could practically feel her lips move as she spoke, one hand on the door to keep Maura from opening it all the way, her body not quite pressed into Maura's from behind. It was somewhere between a whisper and a hum.

"When we get there … I'll never be able to stop."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura had never been on a more excruciating or exhilarating cab ride in her life. Sitting practically on her side, she kept one hand on Jane's leg, just above the knee, moving her thumb randomly over the white hose, all the while watching her face as her head lay tilted against the seat.

Dying to lean over and taste her lips, so tantalizingly parted and waiting. Analyzing the changes in her breathing as she responded to Maura's touch.

Falling harder and faster into her eyes as they brazenly allowed total access. Jane hadn't said a word since they'd left the gala, but Maura could see it all there. The invitation, the challenge, the potential … the raw intimacy and desire.

She was getting dizzy. She knew she should look away, look out and determine how close they were to their destination. But she couldn't tear herself from that gaze. The pull was overwhelming.

Then Jane blinked slowly, wetting her lips as she shifted her legs further apart under the coat. Her expression blatantly daring Maura to take advantage.

"Oh. My. God."

Maura groaned under her breath - at least she hoped it had been under her breath. Her tightly reined control was being pushed to the brink. The glint in Jane's eye indicated that she was well aware of her small victory.

Gripping her inner thigh firmly and raking her nails in an upward motion, Maura retaliated, sending Jane's head further back and forcing her to close her eyes. But she still hadn't made a noise.

Maura was impressed … and undeterred.

She crawled two fingers higher, barely pressing, almost hovering, caressing with relentless restraint … noticing that Jane was resolutely holding her breath. Emboldened, Maura circled the tip of her index finger ever so softly along the top of Jane's leg, relishing the dampness and intense heat, carefully keeping her knuckles from brushing the crotch of Jane's hose.

With a calm bordering on cruel, she leaned over until her mouth was even with Jane's ear, her voice low, inviting and intended for only one recipient.

"Tell me what you want."

Simultaneously, Jane gripped her wrist with nearly super-human strength – shocking her with the speed and sheer power of the move – and let all her pent up silence out in one hoarse burst.

"Jesus, Maura!"

Even as her hostage hand was pressed hard against Jane's center, Maura smiled in triumph. At worst it was a draw. Relenting, she cupped her fingers and swiped her thumb high, eliciting a tortured whimper and causing Jane's hips to lift sharply.

Oblivious to anything around them, they were both jarred by the settling of the cab as it rolled to a stop.

"Here we are ladies."

Astounded that she had totally forgotten the driver's presence, Maura recovered quickly, hastily locating several bills and offering them through the small plexiglass opening.

"Keep the change."

The weather-worn face broke into a pleased grin and he tipped his head toward the backseat.

"Your friend gonna be okay?"

Maura cut her eyes back to where Jane was half-sprawled against the seat, her eyes still closed, her skin flushed.

With her sweetest smile, she answered his concern.

"Oh yes. She's just a little overwrought." She raised her eyebrows knowingly with a conspiratorial air. "Too much excitement at the party."

"I'm going to get her inside and into bed … and she's going to be just fine."

She reached to squeeze Jane's hand.

"Really, really fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

end part 6  
>thanks for reading!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Author: eponinesghost (EppieG)  
>Title: I Want Candy Part 7?  
>Pairing: RizzoliIsles  
>Rating: ?<br>Disclaimer: Characters belong to the creators of Rizzoli & Isles. No infringement intended.  
>NotesSummary: Home alone. Away from party-goers and interruptions … Whatever will they do?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura knew she had to establish control before she entered the house. Banishing the all-too-enticing thought of Jane once again pushing her up against the door and having her way with her, she instructed, "Once we're inside, I need to lock up and feed Bass."

Her tone hushed and firm, she continued. "That should give you some time to get out of that outfit."

She'd barely cleared the threshold when she was startled by Jane's lips brushing the side of her neck as she leaned over her shoulder.

"I thought you liked how I looked in it."

The combination of Jane's obscenely sexy voice and the way she nibbled behind her ear made Maura nearly swoon on the spot. Swallowing hard, she resisted the easy comeback – that she'd like how Jane looked _out_ of it much, much more – and tried to maintain her focus.

"I'll treasure the memories forever."

Side-stepping, she maneuvered so that she could close and bolt the door.

"But if you keep it on, it will severely limit our options …"

Facing Jane now, she started to remove her coat, tilting her head to indicate that Jane should do the same. With a defiant smirk and a hint of a raised eyebrow, the detective did just that … but let it fall to the floor at her feet.

"Then you'll have to help me. I can't reach the zipper."

The pose she struck, with her hands on hips, seemed as much of dare as her statement.

Suspicious and maintaining her distance, Maura queried. "How in the world did you manage to get it zipped up?"

"Mrs. Montero in 2B gave me a hand. She's practically blind so she didn't question my taste level or chastise me about how inappropriate it was to go out in public like this."

Marveling at how she could be simultaneously so amused and aroused, Maura laid her own coat neatly over the back of the sofa and moved to lend her assistance. As she stepped behind her, Jane was already lifting her mane of hair up and away from her collar.

"You smell much nicer than Mrs. Montero."

Laughing and lightly swatting Jane's arm, Maura reached for the tiny rectangle of metal. Tempted beyond her resistance by the bare skin and fine wisps of hair above it, she leaned forward, softly nuzzling Jane's neck even as she placed a sweet kiss there. She was delighted by the shiver and barely audible moan her actions produced.

Tugging the zipper down slowly, she baptized each inch she was exposing with a similar ritual, the kisses becoming warmer and lingering longer as she went. So engrossed in her task that she was largely oblivious to all else, she was genuinely shocked when Jane spun suddenly around, dislodging her hold on the zipper pull and grasping her roughly at the waist.

If her face showed her stark surprise, Jane's was the picture of pure lust. Her normally dark eyes were astoundingly black, the color heightened in her cheeks. Maura was fascinated and deeply, deeply affected. Her whole body felt molten and she wondered if Jane's strong hold was the only thing keeping her upright.

"If I don't fuck you right now I'm going to start shooting things."

Maura's raw whimper was followed immediately by a flash of logic totally contradictory to her current mental state.

"But you didn't bring your gun."

"Shooting … smashing … whatever …"

Any reply Maura might have managed was smothered by a bruising kiss. Eagerly and helplessly returning it, she wound her arms around Jane's neck and drew closer, using her hold for leverage. She felt Jane unfasten her utility belt and heard it slam against the floor. Then Jane's hands on her hips were guiding her backward and she seemed intent on stealing Maura's every breath.

Dizzy and disoriented, focused only on losing herself in the heat and intensity of the moment, Maura felt the edge of her counter bar press into her back just below her shoulder blades.

Reeling the second that Jane's lips left hers, she clutched at the back of her head, desperate to reconnect.

"Wait … wait … move your arms."

Immediately obeying the raspy command, Maura slid her hands across the smooth granite surface on either side of her, pressing down to balance herself as Jane's fingers found the top button of her shirt. Even the glancing contact made her pulse accelerate, the anticipation overwhelming.

"Dammit!" Jane exhaled harshly in evident frustration as she reached the stubborn second button. Before Maura could offer to help, Jane grabbed either side of the shirt and yanked them apart, sending buttons flying, then skittering across the floor.

The cool air on Maura's skin was a sharp contrast to the feverishness she felt. Jane's impatience and blatant intent had ratcheted up her already epic arousal. She'd been unbelievably wet for awhile now, but there seemed to be no limit to the warm rush Jane could elicit.

Her nipples were almost painfully tight and sensitive, even the pressure of her bra was practically unbearable. The texture of the high quality silk suddenly like sandpaper. When Jane's scorching hot mouth closed around the left one, burning and soothing her through the fabric, she cried out incoherently, her fingers scrambling to find a better hold on the counter as she arched upward.

She couldn't stop gasping and moaning as Jane's tongue lathed the cup of her bra, her teeth alternately nipping and pulling. Maura was so out of her mind that she barely registered the closure of her pants being undone, the zipper forcefully descending.

She was, however, hyper-aware of Jane's hand sliding inside her completely saturated underwear. She nearly convulsed as Jane cupped her firmly and groaned her name.

"Maura …."

It was a drawn out, emotional exclamation – tinged with wonder.

"Jesus … you're so …" She shook her head as if the words would sort themselves out. "So fucking …" Her eyes closed and her chin lifted, clearly struggling to continue her thought.

"Yours. I'm so … fucking … yours."

She was rewarded by a low growl and the heel of Jane's hand grinding into her. Snapping her head back, she gave herself over to the abject pleasure of the pads of Jane's fingertips circling into her, her hips mimicking the movement of their own volition.

She could barely process that these were _Jane's_ fingers – long, slender, calloused and strong – driving her crazy, making her lose all sense of time and place.

All of the nights she'd spent imagining, wishing … while her own fingers tried to take her to these heights. It had never been like this … this amazing and visceral and hot. The Jane of her dreams paled in comparison to the one panting heavily between her breasts as her free hand slid up Maura's back under her shirt, bracing her there.

Oh God!

Her back bowed even higher as Jane entered her abruptly. She was vaguely cognizant of one of her hands slapping against the countertop as she squirmed and twisted. Trying to clench and keep Jane's fingers deep, desperate to drive them further. Completely out of her mind.

She was sure that she was making most of the noises she was hearing despite the roaring in her ears, but she was totally disconnected from them. Centered only on the tight coil of tension at the base of her spine. Frantic to escape it and magnify it at he same time. Jerking her hips uncontrollably as the pressure built and built and built …

The unexpected sharp sting of Jane biting her silk-covered nipple started the shockwave that blew her over the edge. Shaking her apart. Traveling through her with incomprehensible speed and force. Blasting her into euphoric oblivion.

After such a monumentally powerful demolition, Maura was intrigued to find that her senses didn't come rushing back in a tidal wave of reality. Instead it was more like floating in a pool, her thoughts gently lapping at the edges of her consciousness.

Gradually she became aware that Jane had somehow settled her onto one of the high-backed barstools and was alternately cuddling and kissing her. Murmuring to her as she drifted.

She wanted to reach up to stroke Jane's cheek, or sift her fingers through her hair, but she couldn't make her hands respond to any signals as they hung limply at her sides. She wanted to stretch like a cat and revel in the impulse to pull Jane fully against her. She wanted to say something, to try to express the significance of the experience that had just engulfed her, but for once in her life, she was speechless.

Instead she leaned into the soft stroke of Jane's lips against her cheek. Content for the moment with just feeling. Absorbing the fact that the erratic rhythm of her heartbeat was being echoed between her legs, that her skin was so electrified that Jane's slightest touch still sent ripples of sensation from her scalp to her toes.

That she was utterly and thoroughly okay that Jane had not waited until they were in her bedroom, even though she suspected some soreness in her back in the near future.

While she was contemplating all of these things, Jane straightened up, her eyes raking over Maura's relaxed form as if surveying her handiwork.

"Well now … there was nothing prim, proper or prissy about that."

It was rather obvious that she was pretty proud of herself.

Wetting her lips and regaining her voice, Maura could hardly argue.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"On the contrary, I'm extremely impressed." Her next statement was far huskier. "And quite incredibly turned on."

She reached behind her and worked the zipper of her dress the rest of the way down, backing away from Maura as she did so.

"I'm finally going to get out of this ridiculous thing. That should give you some time to recover …." Her eyes flashed and she couldn't stifle the self-satisfied smirk that played across her face.

"And feed your turtle."

Mesmerized as Jane turned toward the bedroom, the back of her dress open to just above her ass, Maura called after her.

"Tortoise!"

Jane's sexy laughter wafted from the hallway, causing Maura to bite her lower lip. She had to pull herself together, get her legs back under her.

A naked Jane Rizzoli was waiting …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

end part 7  
>thanks for reading!<p>

Another note from me: I can't believe I'm not finished with my HALLOWEEN story before Christmas! I apologize for the longer delay. Travel, work, family and, yes, the seasonal chaos, conspired to steal all of my free time. I hope you all have wonderful holidays and I hope to be posting more often in the New Year!


	8. Chapter 8

Author: eponinesghost (EppieG)  
>Title: I Want Candy Part 8?  
>Pairing: RizzoliIsles  
>Rating: ?<br>Disclaimer: Characters belong to the creators of Rizzoli & Isles. No infringement intended.  
>NotesSummary: I promise that everything comes off in this chapter. Twenty toes and no clothes …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As eager as she was to get to Jane and continue turning her fantasies into realities, Maura was aware that at least one of them had to keep things in check long enough to make sure the rest of the evening fulfilled its promise. There was no question as to which one it would have to be.

After she'd given Bass his usual selection of dinner options and hung up both coats, she'd carefully retrieved all the buttons that had been torn from their formerly secure positions on her police patrol officer's shirt and scooped up the accessories and belt that Jane had so rapidly discarded.

Immediately tamping down the emotions that that memory incited, she deposited everything in her laundry room. Stripping off her shirt and trousers, she folded them rather neatly and left them near the hamper. It was unusual for her to leave her shoes somewhere other than her closet, but she reasoned that they wouldn't be there for long.

Briefly, she considered adding her bra and panties to the collection, but she wasn't entirely comfortable making her way through the house completely nude. Besides, she liked the idea of having on more clothes than Jane, even for a short while. It would shift the balance back in her favor.

Smiling at the thought, she leaned over to pick up the police baton.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Because of her necessary delay in joining Jane in the bedroom, Maura knew that she was going to be asleep or extremely impatient and irritable. Either way, she'd still be naked, so it was a win-win for Maura. Preparing herself for whatever awaited her on the other side, she pushed open the door.

"Jesus Christ! I was about to put out an APB …"

Maura smiled as she came around the corner. So she wasn't asleep.

She was sitting about midway on Maura's bed, the covers flung almost off the end except for the sheet, which was drawn up over Jane's knees. Her arms were folded on top of it and Maura was treated to the delectable sight of her bare back and the top of her ass.

The Naughty Nurse dress had been unceremoniously dumped on the floor, along with the utilitarian hose and frighteningly hideous uniform shoes. Instantly, reminded of why she had taken such pains to straighten up the rest of the house, Maura spun around and returned to the door. Emphatically locking it, she decided that her work was done.

Now it was time to play.

"Are you locking us in? I'm damn sure not about to go anywhere …" Jane ran both hands through her hair. "But after sitting here staring at your walls all this time, I was beginning to wonder if you were sewing those damn buttons back on …"

Feeling somewhat indignant that she was being mocked for her foresight, Maura strode around the end of the bed.

"In case you've forgotten, nearly every member of your family has a key to my front door. I can only imagine what would happen if they walked in and found my usually immaculate house in the condition that you evidently wanted me to leave it …"

She paused and put one hand on her hip.

"I don't know about you, but having your frantic mother burst in here to check on us would really kill my mood."

As she finished, she noticed that Jane no longer appeared agitated.

"Oh."

In fact she was just staring, her mouth slightly open. As Maura watched, her expression changed from initially startled to open admiration. She wet her lips and her eyes grew darker, but instead of taking on the unmistakable signs of attraction and arousal, they shone with something akin to reverence.

"You're so beautiful it makes me ache."

In the weeks since she'd realized that she desperately wanted Jane to be more than her friend, Maura had unconsciously catalogued the various tones and levels of the single sexiest voice she'd ever heard. This one, this version, was new. And unbelievably evocative.

Warm all over despite being so scantily clad, and incredibly moved by Jane's statement and delivery, she was surprised by the prickling sting that signaled the threat of tears.

"Although the feeling is entirely mutual, I don't ever want you to ache."

"Then come here and make it stop."

Maura immediately reached for the sheet, intending to tug it away from where it shielded Jane's fabulous legs. But Jane had recovered quickly from her awe-induced state, and held tightly to the edge just above her knees.

Shaking her head slowly, she challenged, "Uh uh. No more until you're naked."

Maura started to protest that in her current position, Jane was less exposed than she was, but she decided that undressing in front of her was empowering in its own right. With a glint in her eye she purposefully placed the nightstick on the corner of the bed and straightened up.

She watched as Jane's attention was drawn to the baton and then swiftly back to her, the pitch black eyes both wary and highly interested.

Since she'd fully intended to share a bed with _someone_ tonight, Maura had made sure she'd worn one of her most appealing lingerie sets. From the look on Jane's face, it wouldn't have mattered if she were wearing sackcloth and masking tape.

Supremely confident in her appearance and current situation, she unfastened her bra and peeled it from her body.

Twisting to her left, she uncharacteristically tossed it toward Jane's haphazard pile of clothing. The cool air played over her rigid nipples, causing them to stiffen further. As she turned back fully toward the bed, she heard Jane take a shaky breath followed by hushed exclamation.

"Jesus … Maura ..."

Under the white hot intensity of Jane's direct gaze, her nipples grew impossibly tighter, as if they could already feel the brush of Jane's caress. Sliding her hands down her sides to hook her thumbs inside the lace waistband at each hip, Maura had a hard time controlling her own breathing.

As she bent to push her last remaining scrap of clothing to her ankles, her heart raced wildly at the nearly smothered whimper she picked up from Jane. Struggling to regain her composure, she stepped free of her underwear and grasped the sheet where it hung from the end of the bed … taking a few seconds to steady herself before she stood upright again.

Without giving Jane a chance to react, she grabbed the nightstick with her free hand and yanked the sheet hard with the other, sending it billowing onto the floor near her feet. More excited than she could ever remember, Maura shook her hair to settle it back around her shoulders and dropped the covers.

Her eyes roaming all over Jane, her pulse throbbing everywhere, she tapped the baton a few times against her open palm, pleased with response each soft slap induced – most notably accelerated blinking and a hard swallow.

"Are you sure you need that?"

Jane nodded toward the police-issue club that Maura was wielding.

Enjoying the slight squeak in Jane's voice more than she would have imagined, Maura's reply was like velvet.

"Oh yeah … "

Stepping forward against the mattress, she gently prodded Jane's ankles apart with it, sliding it along her lower legs as she pressed them open.

"I wouldn't want to be too prim and proper ..."

She crawled onto the bed, moving between Jane's knees before rising up onto her own, letting her fingers trail up Jane's leg behind her, delighted by the flutter of Jane's eyelids and her increasing shortness of breath.

As Jane reached for her waist, Maura firmly pushed her shoulders, using her position and the impact to force Jane backward. She had to quickly redirect her hands behind her to keep her balance as she rapidly reclined.

It was the best view Maura had ever experienced, beyond any of her dreams or feverish wishes. Her mouth went dry as she admired the erotic display, and then watered when her eyes zeroed in on Jane's nipples. They were perfect. She was perfect. And Maura had the perfect opportunity to explore, to indulge herself.

But Jane obviously had other ideas.

She started to reach for Maura again, her urgency palpable.

"I have to …"

Before she could gain any hold, Maura reflexively blocked her arm with the baton, causing her eyes to flash dangerously. When Maura once again prompted her to catch herself with both hands by pressing the nightstick across her upper chest and leaning into it, she growled a low warning.

"You know I could take that away from you in less than two seconds …"

Although she was nearly incapacitated by her raging desire, especially when confronted by Jane's darker emotions and obvious strength, Maura wasn't ready to concede.

"Maybe … but I don't want to wrestle with you."

"What do you want?"

Dear God, what did she want? What _didn't_ she want with Jane? She had wanted so much for so long. Now that she was here, like this … all of Maura's pent up heartache and frustration and longing came pouring out in a rush.

"I want to touch you …everywhere … inside and out. I want to feel your bare skin plastered to mine as you writhe against me. I want to memorize how you moan my name when you're too far gone to say anything else. I want to ruin you for anyone else … so that if it's not my body … my mouth … my hands … you'll never be satisfied. I want to own you so completely that anytime you even _see_ my fingers it will make you wet …"

She was hoarse and panting when she stopped. And totally terrified for one whole minute that she had gone too far as Jane remained silent, her face unreadable, her reaction fathomless.

Maura's mind flashed back to when they were in the cab … and she had tried to get Jane to tell her what _she_ wanted. If this was Jane's way of one-upping her, she'd done a hell of a job.

She nervously chewed her lip and was about to break the excruciating tension when Jane finally responded.

Slowly she slid her arms out and then up as she lowered herself completely to the bed, her head on one of the pillows, her hair fanned out around her. Her voice, while still the same gravelly spell-weaver that always made Maura's heart skip, was much, much softer than she had expected in the heat of this moment.

"Do it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

end part 8  
>thanks for reading!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Author: eponinesghost (EppieG)  
>Title: I Want Candy Part 910  
>Pairing: RizzoliIsles  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Disclaimer: Characters belong to the creators of Rizzoli & Isles. No infringement intended.  
>NotesSummary: No more teasing … (at least not from me ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura had never asked to go to Disneyworld as a child – and she was positive her parents would not have stood for it – but she had heard it referred to as "the happiest place on earth." She knew for a fact that it couldn't possibly be, because that place was most assuredly her bed, with Jane in it, at this moment.

Her giddiness might have overwhelmed her, but it was no match for the all-encompassing hunger that permeated every cell of her being. The voracious appetite that she had just been given permission to unleash.

Adjusting her grip on the nightstick, she eased it across the plane of Jane's upper chest, trailing it along her arm and up to one wrist, exerting light pressure there that signaled she wanted Jane to keep it still. With her free hand she carefully navigated the outside of Jane's breast and began to brush the silky strands of hair away from her collar bone and neck.

As she did so, she discovered several significant marks. Leaning closer and letting her fingers hover over them, she caught her breath. She'd seen enough wound patterns to know that these had been caused by human fingernails. The skin hadn't been broken, but the angry red welts were unmistakable.

Her touch was tender as she traced them, her concern evident in her comments.

"I never meant to … apparently I was out of my mind. Your hair will hide most of them, and they will fade. We can cover what we need to with make-up …"

She felt Jane shake her head before she spoke.

"The hell we will."

"But … they're going to be noticeable …"

"Good." Jane's voice was low and husky. "If anyone asks about them, I'm going to let them know that the esteemed Dr. Isles clawed me like a wildcat while I was fucking her in her kitchen."

The words sent a jolt of electricity careening through Maura's body straight to her groin. Her eyes slammed shut and for a long instant she had no air. When she realized she was holding her breath, she let it out in a rattled groan.

Opening her eyes and moving her fingers from the side of Jane's neck to her face, she grasped it firmly and brought her own within inches. She could feel Jane's breath against her lips as their gazes locked.

The exchange of raw emotion and depth of desire made Maura's stomach drop. She was sure that every ounce of energy and need inside her was being communicated – transferred – in that stare.

Maintaining it was on the verge of becoming unbearable when Jane suddenly closed her eyes. Released from its fierce hold, Maura descended purposefully for a hard, lingering kiss. It seemed like ages since she'd tried to quench this particular thirst and she was bent on making up for lost time.

Finding Jane's other wrist with her hand, she braced herself, barely able to keep her body from crashing down onto Jane's … knowing full well that if she let herself follow that siren call that she would be done … too far gone to finish what she had started.

Delving deeper into the kiss, matching Jane stroke for stroke, slanting and moving to keep her slight advantage, Maura was reminded with each second that passed how extraordinary this experience was.

Everything she'd said that she wanted, she now had the chance to achieve. And as much as she wanted to bury herself in the pleasure and heat of Jane's embrace, she wanted to give Jane more. Over and over she replayed Jane's hushed command.

"Do it."

It was as simple and as impossible as that.

Forcing herself to break away from Jane's lips, she rose once again to her knees.

"No … don't …"

Maura had to steel herself from responding to Jane's plea, even as she felt Jane's thigh slide against the outside of her leg.

"I'm not stopping, I promise."

Instead, she began to caress Jane's arm and side, using the pads of her fingertips and the backs of her fingers. Simultaneously, she began to softly drag the end of the baton along the opposite side of Jane's body.

She watched with fascination and delight as Jane's eyes fluttered closed, her chin lifting as she responded to the stimuli. Bringing her hands in together under Jane's breasts, her fingers and the nightstick drew random patterns … floating slowly up and down toward her hipbones. Maura drank in the way her muscles rippled in her abdomen, the shudders she witnessed there making her wetter.

Avoiding Jane's attempt to squeeze her legs closed around her, Maura straddled her left thigh, careful not to settle herself completely against it, despite every impulse she had. Placing her hand flat in the middle of Jane's stomach, her palm fusing with the warmth of the skin underneath it, she kept Jane from writhing any further off the bed - not quite pinning her down, but controlling the height of her arch.

Gradually she teased the nightstick lower and lower. Moving it across Jane's body from one hip to the other, dipping it down to brush the damp curls but never with any weight behind it. Rolling it up and down the inside of her right thigh.

Maura was in a zone. Nothing in the whole world mattered besides making this woman hotter and hotter. It was working. Jane was gripping the pillow and twisting the fitted sheet with all of her might. Her head was rolling back and forth with abandon. Her breathing was so labored that under other circumstances Maura would have been worried.

She finally placed the end of the baton where Jane burned for it the most, causing her to gasp louder and her hips to jerk toward it. Deliberately and swiftly, Maura rubbed it up and down, coating it but not pressing or pushing it closer.

Momentarily she was knocked off balance when Jane's thigh slammed up higher, sending wave after wave of erotic shivers coursing through her. Struggling to regain control, she drew the nightstick away and mentally counted to ten.

"Maura …. please …"

The desperate wail nearly crumbled her resolve.

"Not yet, baby …"

She just needed a little more time. And a lot more exploration.

Her hand shaking only slightly, she touched the tip of the baton to Jane's right nipple, smearing the warm wetness over and around it.

Jane was already trembling violently and Maura's latest assault on her senses caused her to wrench her body wildly. Her back bowed sharply and because of the flurry of motion, Maura had a harder time baptizing the left nipple in a similar manner. As she did so, a hoarse shout echoed through the room.

"Fuck!"

Knowing that the air would cool and sting Jane's wet nipples, Maura decided to indulge herself quickly before heating them back up. She brought the nightstick up to her mouth, and nearly swooned at the scent that clung to it. Greedily, she licked the surface clean, her eyes rolling back into her head as she savored her first taste of the woman she had craved from the depths of her soul.

She would be forever insatiable.

Discarding the baton, she slid her hands up Jane's body until they cupped both breasts, kneading and squeezing softly as she leaned over them. She was almost immune to the sounds Jane was making and the frantic squirming beneath her, because all of her focus was on how she was going to choose which nipple to devour first.

The right won out because it had been ignored the longest. Brushing it with her lips, she gently kissed the tip, letting her breath fog over it. Delicately, she ran the smooth inside of her lower lip back and forth against it, before flicking it lightly with her tongue.

As she closed her mouth completely around it, tightening her lips more and more and more, she found the left one with her fingers. Pinching and rolling it in tandem with the tug and pull as she sucked strongly. Swirling her tongue faster and faster …

Without warning she switched sides, grasping the wet nipple with her fingertips, tapping her nails along it as she swallowed the other one. She found the base of it with the edges of her teeth and raked them up to the tip. Scraping back down again, she whipped and lathed it over and over with her tongue.

Totally engrossed with the texture and taste and movement, her attentions grew rougher. Her fingers splayed over Jane's right breast, trapping her nipple between them as she closed them tight, the pressure like a vise. Her mouth worked frantically, deliriously, on the left.

Abruptly, Jane cried out. Despite being nearly hypnotized by what she was doing, Maura was aware that she had gone completely tense, her body straining both to move and not to budge. Before she could register what was happening, Jane collapsed, limp and quivering.

Dear God.

Maura was shocked and inordinately pleased. Jane had climaxed without the benefit of her best efforts. How could that idiot, Travis, have missed sending this incredibly responsive woman over the edge? Banishing him from her thoughts entirely, she resumed her worship.

She sweetly kissed each nipple, letting her hair drape over each highly sensitized peak. Unhurried, she peppered small soft kisses over Jane's chest. Practically purring as she brushed her lips along the paths of the recent scratches, she nuzzled close to Jane's ear.

"That was amazing … but we're not done."

Stretching out on her side, still partially covering Jane's right, she let her hand roam and wander. Gratified by the constant tremors she produced, she dragged her fingers up and down Jane's toned abdomen, ever-so-slightly grazing her fingernails against the smooth skin.

Propped on her elbow, Maura leisurely skimmed and stroked, measuring Jane's breathing with each pass. She swirled her fingertips around and around the belly button she'd seen a hundred times as they worked out or jogged. It had never ever been so appealing.

She could feel Jane's hips begin to shift and she crawled her fingers lower. They were practically itching to reach their destination, but Maura somehow retained her control. She let her fingers play over and into the small patch of hair, getting more and more excited as Jane rocked toward them.

"That's it …"

Laying her hand flush against Jane's mound, she rubbed the heel of her palm down hard as she sank her fingers between the swollen folds below.

The heat blazed through her fingers to the rest of her body, almost singing her skin and blowing her mind. Biting her lip, Maura circled her fingertips again and again, fighting to stay with Jane as she bucked and squirmed.

Groaning deep in her throat, matching the volume of Jane's moans, she slid her fingers up and down until they were so slick she could gain no friction.

"Maur … uh …"

The gruff strangled murmur hit her so hard she nearly convulsed. Knitting her fingers together, she thrust them inside, whimpering as Jane clenched around her. This was everything. This … here … now. Jane.

She was startled as Jane's hand flew to the back of her head, tangling in her hair and pulling it as she thrashed. Ignoring the sharp stinging pain, Maura pumped her fingers faster and faster, beckoning with them.

Grunting softly as she continued to drive in and out, in and out, Maura was obsessed. Increasing the tempo, her fingers flying, she adjusted her hand so that her thumb could roll Jane's clit as she furiously plunged deeper and deeper …

Suddenly her head was yanked back as Jane screamed and stiffened. Hard contractions trapped Maura's fingers as the rest of Jane's body quaked. Then almost as quickly, all of the tension retreated, drained away.

Maura was free, but not content to allow Jane to relax just yet. Instead of withdrawing, she steadily stroked and curled her fingers, rotating her wrist methodically as she urged Jane on again. Whispering.

"Come on … for me …"

Even as her back arched away from the bed, Jane was trying to protest. Most of her words were unintelligible, but one was clear enough for Maura to make it out.

"…can't …"

"Yes, you can."

For emphasis she swiped her thumb over Jane's clit, sending her rocketing off the bed once more. Dipping her head down, Maura latched onto Jane's nipple, drawing it deep into her mouth.

The combination was enough. This time Jane's orgasm didn't take Maura by surprise. She could feel it start … rumbling and rolling throughout her body as it built, and built and then consumed her. The sounds that accompanied it were alien, incoherent, visceral. And while it wasn't as swift or sudden, it seemed to be far more powerful.

As it crested, Jane was wracked with spasms so intense that she flailed away from Maura all together, ending up facedown, on her stomach, twitching.

Maura was thunderstruck. And ridiculously proud. But losing contact with Jane also gave her an acute awareness of her own delayed gratification. She had been so intent … had been so focused on taking Jane farther and higher…

Easing over to where she was sprawled out on the bed, Maura brushed the hair away from the side of her face.

"You okay?"

Without opening her eyes or moving any other part of her body, Jane nodded once.

"Mmmm."

Maura felt like she was radiating flames, she was so hot. Bending to kiss Jane's shoulder, she could hardly contain the fire that scalded her to her toes. Once her lips met Jane's skin she was gone. She couldn't stop. Touching her. Kissing her. Everywhere.

On all fours she nibbled and kissed her way down Jane's back and up to her neck again. Her hands were all over Jane's hips and ass, massaging and separating. She let her breasts glance over Jane's skin, her nipples as hard as diamonds. Surreally, she was somewhat surprised that they didn't leave indentions or tracks.

She was going crazy. Oblivious to anything outside of her crushing desire. Possessed by it. She couldn't last much longer.

Dropping down so that her lips were practically inside Jane's ear, she could barely speak. Her voice was as heavy and thick as her arousal.

"When you … do all of this … macho bragging …"

She nudged her nose against the scratch marks once again.

"Are you going to … tell them … that I … ground myself … into your ass … until I came all over it?"

She couldn't be sure that she actually heard Jane's response over the roaring hum inside her head, or if it was yet another replay of what she'd heard before. It didn't matter. It exploded through her.

"Do it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

end part 9  
>thanks for reading!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Author: eponinesghost (EppieG)  
>Title: I Want Candy Part 1010  
>Pairing: RizzoliIsles  
>Rating: ?<br>Disclaimer: Characters belong to the creators of Rizzoli & Isles. No infringement intended.

Notes/Summary: Okay, the next time I set out to write a "smut story," I'll drop the long build-up, the flashbacks, and all the "feelings." Those are for regular stories! These two will be in the lab or the precinct and just go at it. LOL. I really did intend for this to be completely smut-centric, but I might not be wired that way. So! Here we are at the finish line.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next impression to register in Maura's shattered consciousness was that Jane was tenderly brushing wisps of her damp hair away from her temple.

It felt marvelous. She felt marvelous. All over. Everywhere. Randomly, she decided that this state of euphoria could lead to an unshakeable addiction. And she welcomed it.

"There you are ... how many fingers am I holding up?"

Jane was obviously teasing her.

She shook her head haltingly, careful not to disturb her unbelievable sense of peace and suspended animation.

"Not opening my eyes yet."

She could almost hear Jane smiling.

"Okay ... what day is it?"

"I honestly have no idea."

It was true. It could be well past midnight.

Jane's chuckle was fondly exasperated.

"Then tell me something, anything, that will let me know you've recovered."

She would never recover. That much she knew. But playing along, she rattled off the first thing that came to her mind.

"Most women do not experience orgasm when their breasts are stimulated. According to one study, the number was below 29%."

This time Jane's laughter was full and bubbly.

"Damn. Even your little trivia tidbits are hot when you don't have any clothes on."

She moved closer and Maura could feel her breath against her cheek.

"And, for the record, the rest of those poor souls have never been in bed with you ..."

Opening her eyes, Maura was immediately struck once again by how insanely gorgeous Jane was. She was overwhelmed by the fact that she was here, that they were so intimately connected, that she could just reach up and trace every inch of her beautiful face.

That this somehow wasn't a dream.

Jane had rolled them both over at some point and was holding her close. Maura was almost completely on her back and Jane was slightly covering her along her left side, one of her incredible legs slung absently over both of Maura's.

As she went to pull Jane fully on top of her, she felt something prod her lower back. Sliding her hand behind her, she discovered that she was lying on the nightstick. Awkwardly grasping it and pulling it free, she flung it away from the bed onto the floor.

"You didn't rent that thing, did you?"

Trying to get comfortable again, her arms sliding around Jane and adjusting her tightly against her, Maura was distracted by the body contact and the query.

"No. I purchased all of the items. Why?"

Jane playfully rolled her eyes and settled warmly into place.

"Well, aside from the obvious ..." She raised and lowered her eyebrows. "I want to keep it and teach you proper technique. I may even add the hand-cuffs."

"Proper? I thought you weren't that interested in me being 'proper' ..."

"Sweetie, I'm interested in anything you do." One of her hands was still smoothing Maura's hair. "However you do it … as long as you're doing it to me."

"Be careful what you wish for …"

"Uh, uh. Except for locking doors and not making embarrassing scenes in public, I'm done being careful."

Maura raised her own hand to sift through Jane's wild and sexily mussed mane. She was mesmerized by the feel of it, the softness … the fact that she could run her fingers through it as much as she liked.

"How are you?

Leaning only slightly into Maura's touch, Jane seemed incredulous at the question.

"How am I? I'm fan-fucking-tastic!"

They smiled at each other, eyes shining, until Jane seemed to think of a different answer.

"That's not entirely correct …" Her face turned serious and Maura's heart nearly stopped.

Skimming her thumb along Maura's forehead, just below her hair line, she paused before finishing her thought.

"I'm ruined."

Her eyes were dark, her tone laced with conviction.

"Permanently. Mission accomplished."

Almost instantly, Maura welled up, unbidden tears threatening. So moved that she was speechless. Her condition didn't improve as Jane softly kissed each eyelid and gently wiped away the few drops that did escape.

Attempting to lighten the mood, Jane continued.

"I'm not going to ask, because I'm sure I don't want to know … where you learned … how you knew to …" Her face was faintly pink as she stumbled.

Blinking and regaining her voice, Maura saved her from having to complete the sentence.

"I _am_ a doctor."

Jane's burst of laughter was underscored by her expression. She was blatantly tickled by Maura's quick comeback.

"Yeah … well … it's a good thing, too. 'Cause you're going to have to be wearing a lot of those plastic gloves."

It was Maura's turn to blush as she remembered what Jane was referring to.

Shifting slightly to grasp one of Maura's hands, she lifted it – palm facing down – and kissed her knuckles as if she were greeting a princess.

"If you don't keep these things covered up, I'm never going to get any work done. We'll never catch any more bad guys … the streets will be unsafe …"

As Maura pursed her lips together in amusement, she could feel Jane shaking with suppressed glee. Responding with the same chiding lilt to her voice, Maura shook her hand free and returned it to the side of Jane's cheek.

"Then to avoid a similar slow-down in the Medical Examiner's office, you're going to have to stop using that really sexy, sultry tone when you talk to me."

Perplexed, Jane drew back.

"What? Which one?"

Raising her other hand to join the first in cupping Jane's face, Maura coaxed her back.

"All of them."

With very little effort she brought Jane's lips down to meet hers, holding her in place so that she could take her time.

She was kissing Jane Rizzoli.

An extravagant thrill trickled down her spine. She could do so as fast or as slow or as deep or as long as she wanted. It was wonderful. Literally – full of wonder. Her thoughts were flipping over themselves as she sipped and shared, trying to absorb every sensation, brand every feeling into her memory.

Without fully realizing it, she was speaking – hardly separating from Jane at all.

"I love kissing you."

She could feel Jane's small smile as she claimed her mouth once more. This time it was Jane who pulled away to respond.

"Yeah?"

Her index finger brushed over Maura's bottom lip, feather soft.

"God yes. I've been wanting to for so long. Hoping …"

Not far removed from such a phenomenally powerful climax, her emotions were going haywire. Intellectually she could process that fact. In reality it was beyond her control. Choked up and vulnerable, she looked down.

Jane's finger slid under her chin, tilting it up so that they regained eye contact.

"How long … when did you know you wanted to?"

Swallowing slowly, trying to rid herself of the lump in her throat, Maura didn't hesitate.

"Not long after you and Travis were together … I was truly, utterly blindsided. Suddenly, I wanted to be in his place, more than I could have possibly imagined or explained. I wanted to kiss you good-morning and good-night and just because. I wanted to take your breath away and give it back … and once I was aware of it, it became all I could think about. I was a mess."

Jane looked slightly stunned. Without saying a word, she lowered her lips to Maura's for an exceptionally sensual kiss. When she finished, she nuzzled Maura's cheek, maintaining contact while she talked.

"I didn't know … I couldn't see it." She sighed heavily. "He … that whole thing … was such a mistake. I'm so, so sorry it affected you that way."

Urging Jane to lift her head so that she could look directly at her, Maura was adamant.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You're here now. Besides, I'd say you've more than made up for it."

She winked as she tucked a strand of Jane's hair behind her ear. Eagerly, she searched Jane's face.

"When did you know? That you wanted me to kiss you?

"Well … um …" Now it was Jane's turn to glance away. When she tentatively looked back, her expression was sheepish.

"Earlier tonight. When you were wiping off my smeared lipstick."

Maura was silent as she rewound back to that point of the evening. Cocking her head, her lips formed a wry grin.

"Poor baby. You had to wait … what? Ten whole minutes?"

"No …"

Jane clasped Maura's hand as it lay on the bed, guiding it backward and threading their fingers together against the pillow. With her other hand she caressed the side of Maura's face, her thumb brushing lightly over her cheekbone. She leaned closer and closer so that when she whispered, their lips grazed each other.

The last thing Maura heard, internalized – before they melted together – flooded her with warmth and sent her soaring.

"… I waited a lifetime."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the end  
>thanks for reading!<br>seriously!  
>thanks!<br>let's do it again sometime


End file.
